Clouds Of Lullaby
by Chokehold
Summary: Por que se canso seguir algo que no se cumpliria. Le habia mentido, y ella, deslumbrada, le habia creido. No todo gira al rededor tuyo, Bella. njunto de Drables .:BellxEd:.
1. Altruista

**Clouds Of Lullaby**

_Chokehold_

Altruista.

Miraba a ratos como el agua caía suavemente al pasto verde oscuro, que desde entonces, guardaban secretos que los árboles desconocen. Poso su mirada en el piso de madera flotante, que rechinaba a cada paso sardónico que provenía de sus zapatos blancos de Charol. Mordía con impaciencia una de sus trenzas, mientras miraba el frondoso manzano del patio delantero, sin ningún fruto en sus hojas secas. Se acababa el otoño. ¿Por que llovía?

**Si tuviese un arco iris, seria blanco y negro, por que es lo único que tengo** – Cantaba la dulce voz a trabes de sus audífonos. Abrió el cuaderno gastado de tapa roja, en donde mostraba con una letra prolija y hermosa 'Bella'.

_Abril 04._

_Nada nuevo, tal vez, si muriese hoy mismo, todo sería más fácil que ahora. Lo recuerdo igual que siempre, pero tal vez él no a mi. No me importa con tal que no me lo saquen de la cabeza. No tendría vida._

Cerró su diario, que más bien parecía un libro añejo de los años cincuenta, claramente usado. Lo guardo en un cajón de su pequeño escritorio bajo llave, conciente de que cualquiera podía arrebatárselo, pero seria un riesgo que estaba destinada a cumplir.

Miro la hora despreocupadamente.

4:59 P.M.

Apago el reproductor de música y lo guardo un cajón más abajo que el anterior. Miro los segundos. 54. Se giro a la puerta blanca – al igual que todo el lugar – de la habitación.

- Sigues tú – Grito una señora con aspecto de pocos amigos, gorda y pequeña, con un cabello crespo, rubio y mal rizado, y un pequeño bigote por encima de sus labios abriendo la puerta – Loca.

La gente la consideraba loca por escribir fantasías. _Edward_

Por imaginar cosas inimaginables. _Alice _

Por tratar de no ser normal. Un bicho raro. _Jasper_

Por no poder sonreir cuando no podia. _Emmett._

Por ser fria como roca. _Rosalie._

Por ser como es sin que nadie le contradiga. _Esme_

Loca de remate. Y ningún psicólogo le sacaría eso de la mente. _Carlisle._

Por que todo le recordaba a ellos. _A los Cullen._

No era un persona feliz, pero le gustaba que las demás personas – sus amigos - estuviesen alegres, era una persona bondadosa, pero sobre todo.

_Altruista._

_

* * *

_+ Talvez me maten; talvez no. Bueno, conjunto de Shots. ¿Que esperaban?, apenas si tengo lapsos pequeños de lucides para seguir Cuantos Cuentos Cuento y aveces, para estas pequeñas historias. Y Bien, no tengo muchas cosas que agregar, o hacer un pequeño parentesis del Shot:

+ _Bella-estaba-loca_. Por eso talvez no escribi muy bien, queria meterme en la cabeza de una loca. ¿Extraño verdad?. Esto es algo como 'despues de la locura'. Es como si ella le hubiese 'comentado' el pequeño secreto de los Cullen a Charlie de ser vampiros, y este, por las ocurrencias de su hija, la metiese en un manicomnio. Diganme rara pero me gustó :)

+ ¡Por cierto!, el titulo es algo asi como 'Nubes de Canciones', es una parte de la letra de una canción de uno de mis _ex_grupos favoritos. Evanescence, y la canción se titula 'Imagine'. Es antigua xD.

**Choke**hold


	2. Emergency

**Clouds Of Lullaby**

_Chokehold_

* * *

Por que he visto el amor morir cuando el merecía estar vivo. – Emergency. Paramore

Lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Lamento cada uno de los besos. Lamento cada caricia. Lamento cada recuerdo. Lamento todo de este falso amor.

Entonces, cuando tienes anestesia, no sientes el dolor

Y la sangre corre y corre

Pero cuando no tienes ninguna anestesia, sientes todo el dolor que la herida conlleva

Y la sangre corre y corre.

Pero yo no tenia anestesia, si una gran herida. Una herida mental, profunda, muy profunda.

Si el volvía, nada iba hacer igual, pero al menos volvería, y aun tenia esa esperanza ciega en los ojos, por esa esperanza vivía, por esa esperanza comía, soñaba…reía. Pero por sobre todo, por esa esperanza, **lo esperaba**.

¿Pero de que sirve vivir a base de una ilusión…falsa?. _Ni siquiera es verdadero_, tampoco daba chancees de querer volver. A él le daba igual como estuviese ahora. Al igual que a mi. Yo vivía por él, por que se lo prometí, y yo no era quien para romper una promesa tan valiosa como esa, al igual que él.

**Pero la carne es débil.**

Sentía como el líquido caliente corría por mi brazo, parecía hasta alegre que al fin decidiera tomar esa decisión, o tal vez era el fármaco que había digerido.

La diferencia entre un fármaco y veneno; era la **dosis.**

¡Bravo Edward!, tu muy bien que vas a resistir a eso…total, **hierva mala nunca muere**.

— B…¡Bella! — Grito alguien en algún lugar de la habitación.

Reí como estúpida. ¿Qué importaba lo que hiciera aquella persona?. Nada me podría salvar…ahora.

— No…¡Dios Bella!.

— ¿Edward? — Murmure, sin mucho entusiasmo

— ¡Bella reacciona, no me dejes, tu me lo prometiste, Bella.

—¿Ed…wad?.

Sabía que no era él, pero me gustaba engañarme a mi misma.

Él siempre estaría ahí. Mi Jacob.

Te he visto llorar, cuando tu merecías estar _vivo_.

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ Bue, uno tiene sus pequeños bajones, y como dije anteriormente, una de mis canciones favoritas. El que viene, me gusta, pero añun no lo tengo listo. ¿Rewies?


	3. Sueño

**Clouds Of Lullaby**

_Chokehold_

Sueño

* * *

La tenue música sonaba en su cabeza. Sabía que estaba dormido. Al fin. Después de tres largos meses, parecía que su cuerpo había acumulado tal cansancio que por fin dormiría. Incluso, si Morfeo le concebía una noche, podría hasta soñar con ella.

Que tan vil es el diablo que se llevo su dulce alma en un accidente automovilístico.

Si habría que elegir entre los dos. ¿Por qué no él, que era un hombre tan despiadado comparado con su dulce corazón?. ¿Por qué Dios-oquequieraquesea- no lo Eligio a él?. ¿Qué hizo él para merecer esto?

Que patético. Hasta en sus propios sueños lloraba su muerte.

Al menos, en sus sueños estaba al lado suyo.

La puerta se abrió, y pudo apreciar su angelical rostro, tal como antes, antes que todo sucediera.

La música seguía retumbando en la habitación

— Perdona que entre sin llamar — Se disculpo, con una tenue sonrisa — No es esta la hora y menos el lugar.

Camino hacia él rápidamente, quitándole las lagrimas de los ojos. Que patético. Que patético. Que nauseabundo.

— Tenia, que contarte, que en el cielo no se esta tan mal.

Dejo de sollozar, para mirarla a ella. ¿Por sueños podría comunicarse con ella?. ¿Podría…pedirles disculpas?. ¿Podría perdonarlo, aun que sea, por este débil lazo que unía la realidad y la realidad paralela?

— Mañana ni te acordaras — Le declaro, sentándose al lado de él — 'Tan solo fue un sueño' te repetirás. Y en forma, de respuesta, pasara una estrella fugaz.

Apunto al cielo, sosteniendo su mano. Como extrañaba ese tacto.

— Bells… — Murmuro él, con voz apenada

— Y cuando me marches estarás — Lo callo, de inmediato — Mi vida, la tierra, en paz. — Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, el cerro los ojos como respuesta — Tan solo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más.

Le abrió los ojos de inmediato. El no quería despedirse de su único amor. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si en el transcurro dolía tanto?. ¿Ella no sentía su mismo dolor?

— Promete que serás feliz — Le sonrió, levantándolo del asiento — Te ponías tan guapo al reír — Lo abrazo — Y así, solo así quiero recordarte.

— Yo también — Torció su boca.

— Así, como antes. Así, adelante — Repetía, bailando un pieza de _vals_ en medio de su pieza. ¿Bella bailando?. Era obvio que estaba soñando — Así, vida mía, mejor será así.

Dejo de abrazarlo, el se sintió solitario de nuevo. La contemplo por la tenue luz del satélite lunar, entonces, ella le tomo la mano, lo condujo por la habitación. Abrió las tapas de la cama y lo arropo suavemente, por primera vez.

— Ahora debes descansar — Tarareo en su oído — Deja que te arrope como años atrás — Le sonrió, el suspiro. Como extrañaba aquello — ¿Te acuerdas, cuando entonces, te cantaba antes de ir acostar?

No era la mejor cantante, pero amaba su voz por sobre todas las más brillantes cantantes.

— Tan solo me dejan venir — Siguió, acariciando su cabello — Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti… — Murmuro con ternura, mientras con uno de sus largos dedos acariciabas las finas fracciones de su esposo — Y es que aquella, triste noche, no te di un adiós al partir.

Se recostó al lado de su amado, descanso su cabeza al lado suyo.

— Promete que serás feliz — Recito ella, buscando a tientas su suave mano — Te ponías tan guapo al reír, y así, solo así, quiero recordarte. — Le sonrió, mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos — Así, vida mía ahora te toca a ti, solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje.

— No sin ti — Repuso el de inmediato.

Bella hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza. Su esposo era tan testarudo.

— Se está haciendo tarde — Anuncio, mientras se levantaba de la cama, el fuerte brazo de Edward se lo impidió — Tendré que marcharme, en unos segundos vas a despertar.

— No… — Le rogó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras rápidamente se soltaba del agarre de su esposo.

— Cuídate, Edward.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, Edward salto de la cama y trato de seguirla, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una luz…

… la luz del sol.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Canción: Historia de un Sueño – La oreja de Van Gogh

Talvez, creerán, tal como yo, que la canción debería habérsela cantado Edward a Bella. ¿No?. Pues la única razón por la que lo hice al revés es por que la canciones mucho más femenina que masculina. Expresa demasiado amor. _Whatever_. Aquí les va: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = K W k c J 8 9 b I 5 E.

**Choke**hold


End file.
